


Lace and Silk

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingerie and intense, passionate marathon sex</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey,” Seijuurou started, leaning against the kitchen door frame and not wanting to startle Makoto. His boyfriend could barely meet his eyes, and Seijuurou made sure that his voice was as gentle as possible.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is that something you would be interested in?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, hey! Stepped away from this series for a little bit because it wasn't coming (heh) as easily as it once had, but hopefully the next part won't take almost three months to complete...
> 
> Also, although I usually try to address requests in the order they arrived, I pushed this one forward quite a bit because it will lead quite nicely into one of the upcoming parts.
> 
> [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/part%2010_zpslrzwoy5n.png.html)

Walking through the front door of his apartment, Seijuurou couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face when he saw that Makoto hadn't left while he'd been in class. The whole 'staying over' thing was still pretty new to them, considering that they'd only been properly dating for a little over a month, but Seijuurou was just so glad to know that Makoto felt comfortable enough to stay in his apartment even while he wasn't there.

“Hey, Mako!” He greeted cheerfully, ditching his shoes and bag by the door and then wandering over towards his boyfriend, who was engrossed in something on his laptop. “Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing!” Makoto suddenly announced in a strained voice, slamming the screen shut before Seijuurou could see what he was looking at.

Propping himself on the arm of the worn-out armchair that Makoto was sitting in, Seijuurou leaned in close and playfully began to poke Makoto in the shoulder. “Are you using my internet to look at porn?”

Makoto's unexpectedly guilty silence was more than enough of an answer and Seijuurou stopped poking at him, instead slinging a comfortable arm around Makoto's shoulder. He'd been joking, but something was obviously bothering Makoto and he was determined to make it better.

“Doesn't seem like you were planning on rubbing one out in my living room, though.” Not fully dressed with all the blinds open, Seijuurou knew. Makoto wasn't the exhibitionist type and wouldn't want to risk being seen, even with Seijuurou's apartment being on the second floor.

“I-I wouldn't,” Makoto stuttered, his face burning bright red and making Seijuurou rub gentle circles on his back with the arm that had been draped over his shoulders.

“I don't mind,” Seijuurou grinned, keeping the mood light in an effort to ease whatever was weighing on Makoto's mind. “It's hot to think about sitting in a chair I know you've gotten off in.”

“Shut up,” Makoto mumbled without malice, burying his face in his hands and almost knocking his computer from his lap.

With a loud laugh, Seijuurou steadied the laptop and pulled Makoto close, tucking the younger man in under his arm and squeezing him tight for a few seconds before relaxing. “Anyway, what _were_ you up to? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I...” Makoto tried to start, glancing down at his closed laptop and then around the room, anywhere but at his boyfriend. “I don't know if...I...I can't, Sei. You'll laugh at me.”

“I would never, Makoto.” Filling his words with as much genuine sincerity as possible, Seijuurou unwound his arm from Makoto and then gently turned his face so that he could look into Makoto's eyes. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against Makoto's, his hand cupping Makoto's cheek. “If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, but I'm not going to judge you for what you like.”

It was pretty obvious from Makoto's reactions that he'd seen something he liked, but that he considered too out of the ordinary for him to _admit_ to liking. Seijuurou had never been more glad to be up for almost anything, because he highly doubted that Makoto was going to like anything that even came _close_ to his own hard limits.

Although he'd probably consider breaking those if Makoto _really_ wanted it.

“I-...Here,” Makoto announced, pulling away from Seijuurou and pushing his laptop into Seijuurou's chest. “Just...look.”

Squirming out from underneath Seijuurou, Makoto fled the living room and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Seijuurou precariously balanced on the arm of the chair with a closed laptop in his hands. He would usually never dare to go through Makoto's stuff, but it seemed like he'd been given permission and so he only felt a _little_ lingering guilt as he settled into the chair properly and opened the computer.

It wasn't password protected- _Too trusting,_ Seijuurou thought- and when the screen woke up, Seijuurou was immediately bombarded with the tacky design of a softcore porn website. Slowly scrolling down the page, it was immediately obvious to Seijuurou exactly what Makoto had found himself liking.

Each and every picture was of various well-built men wearing lingerie, lace and silks over hard dicks and muscle enhanced by soft, intimate-looking lighting. It wasn't something that Seijuurou could say that he'd considered for himself, even if a few of his female hook-ups had been known to wear expensive and beautiful underwear, but now that it was laid out right in front of him…

Taking one last look at the page, Seijuurou gently closed the computer and stood up, placing the laptop back down on the chair. He quickly found Makoto in the kitchen, wiping down a counter and very obviously just trying not to think about what had just happened.

“Hey,” Seijuurou started, leaning against the kitchen door frame and not wanting to startle Makoto. His boyfriend could barely meet his eyes, and Seijuurou made sure that his voice was as gentle as possible.

“Is that something you would be interested in?”

Makoto's fingers clenched around the cloth he was holding, his gaze immediately dropping back to the counter. “I'd...like it.”

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable, and Seijuurou felt bad for pushing but he just wanted to make Makoto _happy_. If he could just get his boyfriend to see that he could ask for whatever he wanted, then he knew that they'd both be better off in the long run.

“ _Please_ talk to me, Mako,” Seijuurou said, walking over to stand next to Makoto at the counter. “Would you like to wear something like that, or would you like me to?”

The silence stretched on longer than Seijuurou was comfortable with, but he didn't want to push too hard and make Makoto close off completely.

“I wouldn't make you do that,” Makoto eventually said, so quietly that Seijuurou could barely hear him even with so little distance between them.

“I'd do it for you,” Seijuurou said, confidently and truthfully. “I look good in everything, after all.”

Grinning at the way Makoto's mouth twitched upwards just a little, Seijuurou put his arm around Makoto's waist and tipped his head to rest on Makoto's shoulder. “Seriously though, is lingerie something that you'd like? Because I'm sure we can find something for you, or something for me if you'd prefer.”

“Me,” Makoto whispered, making Seijuurou smile and place a light kiss on his neck as a reward for the definitive statement. “A-and maybe...only if you'd like to...”

“I'd do anything for you,” Seijuurou replied, only a little scared by just how true that was.

“Seijuurou, I...I...” Makoto started, only to seemingly think better of whatever he'd been about to say. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Mako,” Seijuurou said, pulling Makoto closer until they were pressed to each other's sides. “Thank you for talking to me.”

* * *

“I look ridiculous.”

“No you don't,” Seijuurou called back, looking through his bedroom door to the closed bathroom door on the other side of the hall.

“You haven't even seen me,” Makoto replied, sounding a little sad. It made Seijuurou frown, his fingers playing at the lace-trimmed hem of his own black and grey panties. He knew he looked good in the underwear and their accompanying thigh-highs, and he knew that Makoto would look even better in the lacy number that they had picked out online together, but he wasn't sure if he could get Makoto to agree with that sentiment.

“Mako, you're always gorgeous, no matter what. Take your time if you want, but I'd like to see you.”

There was no reply, the silence stretching on and just as Seijuurou was about to call the whole thing off, he heard the bathroom door slowly creak open. Makoto slowly slipped out from the bathroom, standing under the harsh lights of the hallway but shying away from Seijuurou's attention.

He had one arm wrapped across his chest, fingers awkwardly twisting at the thin strap of his semi-translucent babydoll, while the other hand was hiding his crotch from Seijuurou's eyes. His shoulders were hunched over and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to run away, making Seijuurou's stomach twist with guilt.

“Hey, hey,” Seijuurou soothed, standing up and slowly making his way over to Makoto, “You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

Reaching out, glad when Makoto didn't move away from his touch, Seijuurou rubbed his hands up and down the tight muscles of Makoto's upper arms. He felt Makoto relax just a little under his ministrations, and his guilt receded a little when Makoto shifted closer and dropped his head to rest on Seijuurou's broad shoulder.

“I like it.”

The admission was whispered so quietly that Seijuurou wasn't even sure that he'd heard it properly, but he let his hands slip down to gently hold Makoto's hips, feeling soft, slinky material under his fingers and pulling his boyfriend even closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

“You look beautiful, Makoto.” Seijuurou's own panties probably would have felt weirder had he not been used to wearing a Speedo, the material much softer but not quite as restrictive. The thigh-highs were a more bizarre sensation, but he had to admit that it was nice to feel so... _decadent_.

When Makoto gently pushed him away, Seijuurou let himself step back and give his boyfriend the space he obviously wanted. Makoto was still hunched in on himself for a few more moments, but then he slowly opened himself up to Seijuurou, body uncurling and straightening as he let himself go back to his full height.

With all that lingerie-wrapped skin in front of him, Seijuurou's cock jerked and he _ached_ to reach out and touch, but he didn't want to push Makoto any further than he was comfortable with. Instead, he waited until Makoto reached out and took his hand, guiding it back to where it had been on his hip before wrapping his own hand around the back of Seijuurou's neck.

“Do...do you like it?” Makoto asked, bright green eyes looking intensely into Seijuurou's own. With a playful grin, Seijuurou stepped back in close and quickly pressed his lips to the corner of Makoto's mouth, trailing a line of kisses down his jaw, neck and shoulders until he could tug on the thin strap of the babydoll with his teeth.

“You look sexy,” Seijuurou said once he let up on Makoto's skin, feeling Makoto's fingers flex on the back of his neck. “I _feel_ sexy.”

“You're not just saying that?”

In lieu of an answer, Seijuurou stepped back and squeezed Makoto's hip, tilting his head towards the bed in an obvious invitation. Makoto flushed but moved towards the bed regardless, crawling onto the mattress and giving Seijuurou a _phenomenal_ view of his panty-clad ass before he propped himself against the pillows, long legs stretched out in front of him.

Seijuurou was quick to follow, watching Makoto's expression for any hint of reluctance as he straddled his waist. He only saw anticipation, though, and so he leant forward over Makoto with one hand firm on the mattress and the other planted flat in the middle of Makoto's chest.

“You look,” Seijuurou started, pausing to dip his head and kiss the junction of Makoto's neck and shoulder, “ _amazing_.”

Makoto shuddered under him and he felt the tell-tale hardness of his cock beneath his ass, which was all the encouragement Seijuurou needed to slip his hand across soft material and over one of Makoto's pectorals.

“Your skin, your _muscles._ ” Sighing appreciatively, Seijuurou's mouth followed his hand and he bit gently at one of Makoto's hard nipples, ripping a moan from Makoto's throat. “Everything is wrapped up like the most gorgeous present I've ever seen in my life.”

Makoto made another little noise and Seijuurou moved on, running his nails slowly down Makoto's covered abs as the man writhed underneath him.

“And _this_ ,” Seijuurou sighed once his fingers reached the lace at the bottom of the babydoll, just barely covering the quickly dampening material of Makoto's panties. He had to shuffle himself back but it was worth it to be able to stretch down and nuzzle his cheek against the hardness of Makoto's cock, only letting his lips teasingly brush over the precome-wet panties. Makoto was apparently already struggling to form words, and Seijuurou didn't blame him. His own cock was getting painfully hard and if he hadn't been so intent on Makoto's pleasure then he might have been feeling impatient.

“I want you, Makoto. I want you _so much_. Can I have you?”

“Of course,” Makoto breathed, the bare muscles of his thighs tensing and relaxing. “You can have anything, Sei, _anything_.”

Running his hands down those sculpted thighs as he sat up properly, Seijuurou nearly moaned aloud when an idea hit him. He couldn't forget the image of Makoto's ass in those panties as he crawled onto the mattress, and he had to roll his hips a little to try and disperse some of the pressure building there.

“Can I eat you out?”

Seijuurou swore that Makoto stopped breathing for several seconds, only for all of his remaining breath to rush out of him in a strangled-sounding groan. “ _Yes_ , Sei...”

Biting his lip, Seijuurou slipped away from Makoto and tapped him on the hip. “Roll over, beautiful.”

Urging Makoto onto his knees once he'd flipped over, his arms still flat on the mattress and his face buried in them, Seijuurou almost immediately put his hands to Makoto's ass once it was right in front of him, letting his fingers press into the hard muscle and silky soft panties.

“Please,” Makoto breathed, making Seijuurou smirk. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the underwear, Seijuurou went at a painfully slow speed as he uncovered Makoto's ass, playfully sinking his teeth into the muscle once the panties were gathered at the tops of his thighs.

Still, Makoto was unable to properly spread his legs with the constriction of the lowered panties and so Seijuurou gave up on his patience, ripping them down and lifting one of Makoto's knees so that he could free one leg completely and leave the discarded underwear hanging from one of Makoto's ankles.

There was no encouragement needed for Makoto to spread his legs, giving Seijuurou the view of a lifetime with a small glimpse of his asshole and a better look at his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

Makoto had been so good and brave for him that Seijuurou thought he deserved more than just teasing, and so he let one hand wrap around Makoto's cock while the other spread his ass cheeks open. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but Seijuurou still revelled in the pleasure-broken noise that Makoto made at the first touch of Seijuurou's tongue to his asshole.

Makoto never quite seemed able to know how to handle the feeling of a hand on his cock _and_ a mouth on his ass, and Seijuurou loved every single moment of it. He could feel Makoto's body relaxing under him as he ran his tongue over the tight hole, even as his fingers slowly started to get covered by the precome steadily leaking from Makoto's cock.

Makoto was making garbled sounds into his arms, breaking of into a high-pitched keen when Seijuurou pointed his tongue and slowly, _slowly_ pushed it into Makoto's hole.

“ _Please_ ,” Makoto begged breathlessly, “Oh, _Sei_ , please...”

Picking up the speed of his hand, Seijuurou dragged Makoto through his orgasm, feeling his asshole flutter around his tongue as come splattered across the bedspread. Seijuurou couldn't have given less of a fuck about his linen though, too focused on the delicious noises that Makoto made as his body shook and quaked through orgasm.

Pulling his tongue free once he was sure that Makoto had finished, Seijuurou gave one last, long lick across Makoto's hole, making him squeal with overstimulation and pleasure. Thoroughly pleased with himself, Seijuurou let Makoto relax until he was properly laid out along the mattress, a strong, steady hand giving reassuring pressure against the small of Makoto's back where his babydoll had rucked up.

“Wanna keep going?”

The look that Makoto gave Seijuurou over his shoulder, messy hair in his eyes and promises written all over his expression, was a better answer than anything Makoto could have said.

* * *

Makoto's second orgasm, though not as quick as his first, had come with his cock up Seijuurou's ass as the redhead clamped down on every bit of his self control in an effort not to come from Makoto's cock pounding at his prostate. He was determined to wring Makoto dry before he came himself, wanting to erase every bit of self-doubt and reluctance from his boyfriend's mind about expressing himself regarding the things he liked.

As the minutes stretched into hours, Seijuurou found himself looming over Makoto, both of their panties long gone and everything else in absolute disarray. Makoto's babydoll was up in his armpits and one of Seijuurou's thigh highs had disappeared completely, the other slipping down from the sweaty mess that his body had become.

Seijuurou's cock was pressed as deep inside Makoto as he could possibly get, and Makoto was scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders, desperately looking for something to anchor himself as his body rebelled against the thought of a third orgasm in a relatively short period of time.

It was one of the most intense things that Seijuurou thought he'd ever experienced, and he was debating with himself about finally letting go when he heard Makoto's breathless moans catch in his throat, quickly turning into hiccuping sobs.

Afraid that he'd gone too far and hurt his boyfriend, Seijuurou had pulled out of Makoto in an instant and coaxed his face upwards, trying to get a good look at Makoto's expression to see what was wrong.

A large hand pushed Makoto's hair back from his sweaty forehead, Seijuurou's arousal beginning to ebb away as he frantically tried to get a proper read on Makoto's expression, heart pounding as he saw the tears running down Makoto's face. “Mako, Makoto, are you hurt? What do you need?”

Seijuurou let out a truly unflattering noise when strong arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him forward and down until he was crushed against Makoto's chest, Makoto's obvious arousal between their bodies only a slight comfort as to his mental state.

“I...” Makoto choked out, his chest heaving from another sob, “Seijuurou, I, I love you. I really love you.”

As soon as the words tumbled from Makoto's mouth, Seijuurou was frozen in place. It was the first time that either of them had said _that_ , and Seijuurou wasn't even sure if he really meant it or if Makoto's mind was just so hazed with pleasure that he'd blurted it out on accident. Finally managing to move, Seijuurou pushed against Makoto's grip until he was free to sit up, his hands framing Makoto's face so that he could intently stare into Makoto's eyes.

He saw a lot of things in Makoto's expression, but there was really no doubt that one of those things was love.

“I love you too,” Seijuurou breathed out, surprised by how easily the words came but not scared as he realised that this had been a long time coming. He loved Makoto with every single bit of his heart, whether they were just hanging out together or they were sweaty and dishevelled from hours of frantically passionate sex.

“I love you,” Seijuurou said again, this time with more confidence. His cock had quickly come back to life and he was so ready to come that it actually _hurt_ , but he held Makoto's face steady and kissed him deeply, letting Makoto know that his feelings were real until the man was panting into the kiss and writhing against him.

“Sei, _Sei_ ,” Makoto gasped once Seijuurou's tongue was out of his mouth, “Fuck me, please, I need it, I need...Sei, _please_!”

Hips jerking at the knowledge that Makoto was so far gone that his inhibitions and anxieties had completely melted away, Seijuurou quickly lined himself back up and slid back inside Makoto's body. Two orgasms had left him pliant and relaxed, making their movements smooth and easy even as Seijuurou picked up the pace almost immediately.

“Seijuurou,” Makoto slurred as his head tipped back and his back bowed, “Just a little more.”

He was exhausted and his every nerve was screaming at him to just let go, but Seijuurou managed to find it in himself to push that little bit harder, hitting Makoto's prostate dead-on and making him let out an ear-piercing _scream_.

Even without a hand on his cock, Makoto's third orgasm shook through his entire body, leaving him to start sobbing again even as he stretched his head up to capture Seijuurou's lips. The sensuous, desperate writhe of Makoto's body was enough to drag Seijuurou to the edge as well, and he let Makoto swallow his own loud groan as he finally came, the self-imposed denial amplifying his pleasure until he was fairly certain that he blacked out completely.

The next thing Seijuurou knew, he was half-collapsed on top of Makoto, a hand in his hair and his entire body feeling sore but good- so very _good_. He was sweaty and sticky and gross, but his limbs had the kind of post-orgasmic heaviness in them that he loved and he didn't even want to think about moving. Still, he forced himself to roll off Makoto, giving the other man room to breathe and allowing himself to tip his head to the side and smile widely at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Seijuurou said again, feeling fingers lace into his own and squeeze.

Makoto still looked dazed and strung-out, but his tired smile was entirely genuine and his eyes glistened again with happy tears as he continued to cling onto Seijuurou's hand.

“I love you too. So, so much, Sei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
